Vivet
by Judith Valensi
Summary: "La muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo." —Isabel Allende.
1. Promesas

**Mi aporte al día 1 de la Semana Rivamika organizado por el grupo en Facebook "La Hermandad RivaMika" espero sea de su agrado n.n**

**~•~**

**Promesas**

**~•~**

El alba se estaba haciendo presente. Sus caminos en unas horas se separarían tal vez temporalmente, tal vez para siempre. Ser soldado era apostar la vida y el futuro en un juego de azar, y ellos a pesar de ser los más fuertes eran parte de ese macabro juego.

Sus brazos se cernían fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, su rostro oculto en los cortos mechones color obsidiana, tratando de retener en su memoria el olor dulzón que desprendía su piel de porcelana.

Quería, deseaba vehemente que esto nunca sucediera, que los titanes nunca hubieran existido, que las murallas jamás se hubieran erigido. Que sus vidas fueran diferentes, que se hubieran conocido en circunstancias mas apacibles, no en una guerra.

Siguió acariciando suavemente el vientre plano y fuerte de Mikasa esperando poder tener el tiempo, las fuerzas y la vida suficiente para verlo hincharse al poseer una vida fruto del amor de ambos.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuera.

***.*.***

El viento ondeaba su capa rasgada. No sentía sus extremidades. Podía sentir como sus fuerzas mermaban poco a poco.

Lágrimas gruesas surcaban su rostro. Él nunca había llorado tan amargamente desde hacía años. En aquel entonces lloraba la pérdida de dos seres queridos, de quienes fueran sus hermanos, pero ahora lloraba su propia partida.

En otro momento esta situación la hubiera tomado sin pena, sin remordimientos, abrazaría la muerte como una amiga. Sin embargo la culpa de no poder cumplir una promesa lo retenía, el dolor físico que experimentaba no se compraba con el emocional.

_"No mueras" _La voz de Mikasa hizo eco en la maraña de pensamientos que se había vuelto su cabeza.

_"No mueras" _Era la promesa que más deseaba poder cumplir, pero que sabía no lo lograría.

_"No mueras" _Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a hacer aparición.

_"No mueras"_

—Perdón —. Fue la última palabra que pudo decir antes de exhalar.

***.*.***

**No me maten por favor. No sé parece en nada a la idea original pero me siento satisfecha.**

**~Judith.**


	2. Un Amor que Florece en el Inframundo

**¡Hola! Este es mi segundo aporte a la Semana Rivamika 2019, evento realizado por el grupo en facebook La Hermandad Rivamika. **

**El tema de este día es "Mitología", es decir escribir un fanfic basado en algun mito de cualquier cultura. **

**Para esto yo elegí la historia de Hades y Perséfone, mi historia favorita :3 Y gracias a Sarah Usher por permitirme usar el nombre de "Yuu" para esta historia 3**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

* * *

**Levi y Mikasa**

**Un Amor que Florece en el Inframundo.**

Muchos se preguntan el porqué de las estaciones. La dicotomía existente entre luz solar, alegría y energías renovadas que la primavera provoca en las personas, y la nostalgia, añoranza y desasosiego del invierno. Lo que pocos saben es la historia que está detrás de este ciclo sin fin.

Se cuenta que hace muchos siglos existió una jóven llamada Mikasa poseedora de una belleza y un candor extraordinarios, llegando a ser deseada por varios de los dioses del Olimpo.

Ella era hija de Erwin dios del cielo y soberano de los dioses, y de Yuu, diosa de la primavera y agricultura. Mikasa creció bajo la tutela de su madre quien celosamente la mantenía resguardada de los hombres y de las deidades del Olimpo, optando por tenerla en lugares más terrenales y siendo cuidada por las ninfas.

Mikasa al ser hija de la protectora de los campos y cosechas gustaba de recolectar flores, sentir la brisa matinal sobre su piel, sentir la hierba entre sus pies y correr por las praderas para sentir el viento golpear su rostro.

Lo que su sobreprotectora madre nunca tomó en cuenta era que había un dios que frecuentaba más la tierra y sus profundidades que el propio Olimpo, y que este dios había quedado profundamente enamorado de Mikasa desde la primera vez que la vió en uno de sus tantos paseos por las tierras mortales.

La joven Mikasa se encontraba realizando las tareas que su madre comunmente le encomendaba: revisar que los prados y las cosechas no tuvieran plagas que pudieran dañar la supervivencia de los mortales. En ese labor estaba la muchacha cuando un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar y la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a agrietarse creando un sendero por el que emergió un majestuoso carruaje color obsidiana que era tirado por hermosos corceles negros y que era conducido por el propio dios del Inframundo, Levi.

Al ver al terrible y magnífico dios cubierto de sombras oscuras, las ninfas encargadas del cuidado de Mikasa huyeron aterradas abandonandola a su suerte.

El poderoso dios se acercó a la muchacha quien temerosa lo veía.

―¿Quién eres tú?― preguntó la joven.

―Soy Levi, dios del Inframundo― contestó mientras se bajaba del carruaje y se dirigía a ella con pasos lentos.

―Mi madre me ha dicho que debo tener cuidado con las personas con las que hablo, en especial si son extraños― comenzó a decir Mikasa mientras buscaba una manera de poder salir de esa situación.

―Oh, pero… Ya me he presentado debidamente, así que ya no soy un extraño―. pronunció Levi mientras examinaba a Mikasa de pies a cabeza― Además sé quién eres tú, te he visto varias veces recoger flores y frutos por estos lugares. También sé que eres hija de Yuu.

Mikasa un poco más segura, se acercó a él, examinando su rostro. Era un poco más bajo que ella, pero no podía negar que era bastante atractivo.

― Yo… no sabía que conocías a mi madre ¿porque si eres el dios del Inframundo no estás ahí?

―A veces me gusta tomar el sol. El Inframundo suele hacerme sentir solo, no tengo con quien hablar, y las almas que lo habitan no son una compañía muy buena que digamos―. dijo Levi con una mirada un tanto acongojada que hizo sentir triste a Mikasa.

―No sabía que alguien como tú podría llegar a sentirse de esa manera. Sinceramente desde muy niña he tenido curiosidad por saber como es el mundo que habitas.

Levi en su interior sintió una repentina alegría ante dicha confesión.

―¿Te gustaría conocer el inframundo?

Mikasa tenía un alma curiosa que en muchas ocasiones le había traído como consecuencia varios castigos por parte de su madre. Mordió su labio inferior indecisa. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que conocía como la palma de su mano todas esas praderas, y bosques, no sería tan malo escapar por unos momentos ¿cierto? Además su madre se encontraba en el Olimpo resolviendo asuntos con los demás dioses.

―Sí, quiero conocer tu mundo― dijo segura de sí misma mientras tomaba la mano de Levi.

Ambos subieron al carruaje y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, Mikasa se impresionó por la majestuosidad del palacio de Levi. Su interior estaba decorado en colores negro, rojo y naranja, lleno de gárgolas y sombras que a otros les hubieran causado escalofríos, pero que a ella no le incomodaban. Maravillada caminó por todo el lugar hasta llegar a un trono color negro que se erigía imponente.

―Aquí es donde yo vivo. Como puedes ver no es un lugar muy alegre.

―Para mí no es un mal lugar, es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé y de lo que cuentan los mortales, aunque… se siente un poco solitario.

―Como sabes mi labor no es tan sencilla como recoger flores. Soy quien da la bienvenida y dirige las almas de los fallecidos a su lugar de reposo… y evitar que los mortales se pasen de listos y bajen a buscar a quienes ya no existen en su mundo. Así que sí, estoy solo y no tengo nadie con quien hablar.

La voz de Levi estaba impregnada de tristeza que Mikasa al ser una mujer noble quería quitarle.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó entre sus manos la mano de Levi y le dio un apretón cariñoso que tomó por sorpresa a Levi quien la miró a los ojos. ella le devolvió la mirada con ternura y con una sonrisa pronunció:

―Si gustas me puedes tener a mí, puedo ser tu amiga, platicar contigo y ayudarte con tus responsabilidades.

―Pero tu madre se va a preocupar si no te ve…

―Shh… Ella entenderá si estoy un tiempo lejos de casa.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Mikasa se comenzó a sentir en casa, pese a su humor ácido, Levi comenzó a abrirse paso en el corazón de la joven doncella, llegando a corresponder los sentimientos de Levi, convirtiéndose en su esposa.

En el castillo del Inframundo todo era alegría para los esposos, sin embargo en la Tierra Yuu estaba desconsolada desde la desaparición de su amada hija. Sus responsabilidades las dejó de lado por buscar a su hija por todos los rincones de la Tierra y el Olimpo, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. lloraba día y noche la ausencia. En consecuencia las cosechas mermaron, los árboles se secaron, los animales y mortales comenzaron a perecer de hambre.

Helios el dios del Sol que todo lo ve se compadeció del sufrimiento de la madre, y le contó lo sucedido, y ella sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al Olimpo, donde exigió a Erwin que hablara con Levi para que le devolviera inmediatamente a su hija.

Erwin se negó a dicha exigencia aludiendo que no podía exigir nada a Levi uno de los tres dioses más importantes del Olimpo. Yuu dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias partió al Inframundo. Tanto fue el abandono de Yuu a sus deberes que la Tierra comenzó a agonizar y Erwin no podía permitir la extinción de ella, así que llamó a Hermes el mensajero para que le exigiera en su nombre a Levi que regresara a Mikasa a brazos de su madre.

* * *

Levi se encontraba sentado en su trono sosteniendo una granada del jardín que había mandado hacer para Mikasa. Estaba pensativo, sopesando el dejar o no ir a Mikasa. No quería alejarse de ella, la amaba tanto y ella a él. Pero sabía que si no la dejaba ir las consecuencias para la Tierra serían desastrosas.

Mikasa apareció en el lugar como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento. Se veía feliz pero había algo en su mirada que le decía ella extrañaba pasar tiempo con su madre, correr por los prados verdes y sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel.

―Mikasa ¿te gustaría volver a la Tierra, cierto?

Ella lo miró un poco incómoda por abordar ese tema. En efecto ella extrañaba estar ahí, pero también no quería separarse de su esposo. Además ella sabía de las advertencias que su padre le había enviado a Levi con Hermes.

―Sí, me gustaría, pero te echaría de menos. Te amo― dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba el rostro de Levi y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios―. No quisiera separarme de ti.

―Sabes que si regresas no hay marcha atrás…― juntó su frente a la de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos ―sabes que el Inframundo sólo es para los muertos, y solo podrías regresar de esa manera… A menos que comas algo de nuestro jardín.

Mikasa le devolvió la mirada cargada de sentimientos, reflexionando las consecuencias. Si se iba de ahí jamás podría volver a estar con el amor de su vida, pero si se quedaba, por su culpa la Tierra y sus habitantes perecerían. En ese momento vio el fruto que Levi sostenía en una de sus manos. La tomó y la abrió.

―¿Debo comer todo el fruto? ― preguntó.

―No, unas cuantas semillas bastarán para que puedas volver a mi lado, pero si la comes completamente jamás podrás volver a la Tierra… ¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres Mikasa?

―Lo estoy Levi.

Sin dudarlo, Mikasa hundió sus dedos en el fruto y comió unas cuantas semillas. Acto seguido tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Levi y lo besó apasionadamente, tratando de hacerle entender que ella volvería a él.

―Mi madre me necesita― soltó en un suspiro ―, la primavera está a punto de comenzar. Espera por mí. Estaré contigo para pasar el invierno juntos.

―Ten por seguro que estaré aquí esperando tu regreso.

Mikasa comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo, rumbo al camino que la llevaría de regreso a la Tierra. Levi la fue siguiendo a cierta distancia aguantando las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla de regreso a sus aposentos. Antes de dar el último paso ella volvió su rostro a su amado y le regaló la sonrisa más deslumbrante de su repertorio para aliviar la tristeza de Levi.

Y así es como Mikasa pasa seis meses con su madre, temporada en la cual Yuu trabaja con renovadas energías en que las cosechas y los frutos sean abundantes. Y los otros seis meses los pasa triste y desconsolada por la partida de su hija al Inframundo para estar a lado de su esposo.

Cuenta la leyenda que el tiempo que Mikasa tiene que pasar junto a su madre es una tortura para ella, pues desea con gran ahínco que el tiempo pase rápidamente para volver a los brazos de Levi.

También se cuenta que tanto es el amor que Levi siente por su mujer, que según él, Mikasa es lo más preciado que tiene, que las riquezas y el poder que posee son insignificantes a lado de Mikasa.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, este mito tiene un gran significado para mí, ya que me trae muy buenos recuerdos, ya que para la obra de teatro que organizó mi maestra de latín yo fui quien interpretó a Perséfone. Déjenme saber su opinión, estaré contenta leyendolos.**

**~Judith**


	3. Aniversario

**Aporte para día 4 de la Semana Rivamika. La palabra de hoy es "Aniversario". La primer idea que tuve para este día iba de la mano con mi aporte del día 1, pero la verdad no supe cómo desarrollarla a pesar de que escribí media cuartilla, así que cuando comencé con lo que leerán a continuación me sentí más cómoda porque fluyó por sí solo.**

**Advertencia: Contenido con clasificación M**

* * *

**Aniversario**

A veces la monotonía consume la vida; es como un fantasma que se apodera de las personas y relaciones de manera silenciosa, y Mikasa lo comprobó al darse cuenta que ese día era su aniversario de bodas ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera pasado esa fecha? pero también comenzó a rememorar las semanas anteriores.

En años pasados la anticipación por ambas partes había estado presente. Recordatorios sutiles, insinuaciones de regalos, etc. pero este año, nada.

Esa visión golpeó un poco su corazón y en su estómago sintió un leve malestar por esa cuestión. Su vida profesional como abogada había despegado en el último año, después de que había resuelto un caso mediático. Tanto ella como Levi no habían esperado que su humilde despacho se atiborraría de clientes después de eso.

Se habían mudado tanto de casa, sus ganancias eran tan buenas que habían podido costear un lugar en el centro de inversiones de su ciudad. Muchos querían ser representados por el despacho Ackerman, sobre todo directamente de por alguno de los esposos, muy pocos corrían con la suerte de ser representado por ambos. Su firma en poco tiempo se había hecho de gran renombre.

Todo parecía perfecto en sus vidas en ese punto, pero Mikasa se dio cuenta que tanto se habían descuidado ellos como pareja, eso era algo que habían hablado años antes cuando apenas dibujaban su futuro juntos, que tratarían dar lo mejor de sí para no dejar marchitar la relación.

Miró la ventana de su oficina y notó que el sol había comenzado a descender, apretando los labios le echó un ojo al reloj que tenía en su escritorio… 5:50.

No lo pensó dos veces, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su bolso que descansaba en la consola de madera que tenía detrás de ella, y salió corriendo del despacho casi chocando con Jean en el proceso.

―¡Me voy! Dile a Sasha que se haga cargo de las llamadas― dijo atropelladamente antes de salir eyectada del lugar.

***.*.***

Cuando llegó a su casa eran las siete de la noche, había hecho un tiempo récord, en su camino a casa había pasado a la cafetería que frecuentaban cuando estaban en la universidad y pidió dos rebanada de pie de limón, el postre favorito de Levi. También había pasado a un restaurant italiano y había pedido dos porciones de pollo a la parmigiana, mientras preparaban su orden había aprovechado el tiempo para comprar champagne. Pero cuando iba de regreso al restaurant una tienda llamó su atención.

Era una tienda de lencería, los maniquís mostraban prendas satinadas con encaje, y fue cuando recordó que en verdad había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ella y Levi habían tenido intimidad. Sin pensar más, entró a la tienda y miró todos los modelos que tenían, hasta que uno en particular llamó la atención. Lo tomó en sus manos y se dirigió a uno de los espejos del lugar, lo sobrepuso sobre su figura imaginando cómo se vería en él. La imagen en su mente le gustó y lo compró sin importar el precio que aparecía en la etiqueta. Sin duda a Levi no le importaría ver eso en la factura.

Sacó todas las compras que había hecho, llevó la ropa a su closet y regresó a la cocina para colocar la comida en una recipiente y calentarlo de nuevo en el horno. Tomó una recipiente de cristal y le puso hielo para después colocar la botella de champagne a enfriar. Mientras la comida y bebida estaban listos, comenzó a preparar la mesa.

Sin duda era un buen momento para volver a usar la vajilla de cerámica que tenían. Era una vajilla completamente blanca con bordes ondulados y los cubiertos de plata que habían comprado cuando su firma despegó. Puso unas velas al centro y un florero con rosas blancas y rojas que cortó del jardín.

Satisfecha observó su pequeño esfuerzo, y en ese momento la campanilla del horno sonó. Revisó que la comida estuviera lo suficientemente caliente para no enfriarse en los próximos minutos. Levi no tardaría en llegar, él había tenido que salir de urgencia a visitar a uno de los clientes, pero antes de salir del despacho le había dicho que estaría en casa a más tardar las ocho de la noche.

Observó el reloj que tenían en la cocina, marcaba las siete treinta y cinco. Tenía el tiempo justo para darse un baño rápido.

***.*.***

El estrés de ese día había sido abrumador. Sus hombros los sentía tensos, y su cuello le dolía horrores, lo único que quería hacer al abrir la puerta de su casa, era ir directo a su habitación y caer en coma sobre su cama.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, la giró e hizo el característico _click. _Entró a su casa sin prestar atención al ambiente que había dentro. Estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón de las escalera que lo dirigirían a su objetivo, cuando una voz que conocía bastante bien lo llamó desde una de las habitaciones del fondo.

Cansado se dirigió a donde suponía estaba Mikasa.

―Mikasa, estoy muerto, el estúpido de Braun no hizo caso a lo…― su voz se apagó de repente al ver frente a él a su esposa enfundada en un vestido negro de terciopelo en conjunto con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. El vestido acentuaba perfectamente sus curvas, el escote en uve atrajo su mirada. La piel lechosa que mostraba se veía tan suave y sintió la tentación de tocarla.

Mikasa comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Levi, tomó el portafolio de sus manos y lo dejó en el parador que tenían a un lado, acto seguido le aflojó un poco la corbata le quitó el saco, lo colocándolo junto al portafolio. Le dio un beso suave en los labios, y tomándolo de la mano lo dirigió a la mesa.

Al ver la mesa puesta siendo alumbrada por unas velas, fue cuando recordó el día que era.

―Mierda…

―Supuse que lo habías olvidado…― lo miró a los ojos con un brillo travieso― al igual que yo.

―Bueno, pero tú lo recordaste a tiempo para preparar algo.

―Honestamente yo no lo preparé, pero aun así espero una compensación por esto― dijo mientras le enviaba un guiño.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, platicaron amenamente, dejando de lado cualquier tema relacionado al trabajo. Comenzaron a planear unas vacaciones para las fiestas decembrinas ya que entre platicas había salido a colación que llevaban sin salir a vacacionar fuera de la ciudad desde hacía dos años. Entre platicas y risas, terminaron la botella de champagne.

Con el alcohol corriendo en sus venas, Mikasa se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a Levi, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa blanca lo acercó a ella y plantó un beso necesitado en sus labios.

Levi respondió animosamente, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarle el vestido, Mikasa lo detuvo.

―No― Levi entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, estaba punto de quejarse cuando Mikasa colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y dijo―, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Cuando te hable, sube a la habitación.

―Maldita sea mocosa, más vale que te apresures.

Mikasa subió las escaleras lo más rápido que los zapatos le permitieron, entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, y sacó el conjunto que había comprado.

***.*.***

Levi estaba ansioso por ver la sopresa que Mikasa había preparado, por eso cuando escucho a Mikasa pedirle que subiera a la habitación, caminó rápidamente, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a Mikasa envuelta en lencería, simulando un delantal color azul grisáceo, las cintas color negro que lo mantenían en su lugar rodeaban suavemente el cuello y cintura de Mikasa, resaltando la blancura y cremosidad de su piel. Ella se veía segura al portar ese atuendo, aún conservaba los zapatos de tacón que le daban un toque depredador.

Sintió como la sangre comenzó a correr a cierta zona de su fisionomía y su garganta se secaba. Se acercó poco a poco a Mikasa y cuando estuvo sólo a centímetros de ella, la tomó del cuello y la besó ferozmente.

Sus labios se fundieron, en los ángulos precisos, posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acarició con suavidad, sintiendo como la piel que tocaba se erizaba.

Mikasa gimió en respuesta al momento en que Levi azotó su mano contra su trasero. Así que ella como castigo lo tomó del cabello con fuerza, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello ante ella, comenzando a morderlo con considerable fuerza, dejando marcas rojas a su paso.

Levi comenzó a gimotear, a pesar de que sentía un poco de dolor, no podía negar que eso lo prendía.

Siguieron besando y acariciando cuanto podían, disfrutando de las sensaciones que experimentaban.

Mikasa comenzó a restregar su parte baja con la de Levi, sintiendo sobre la ropa la dureza de él. Dejó el cuello y brazos de Levi, y dirigió sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón desenganchándolo. Después hizo lo mismo con el botón de los pantalones de vestir de Levi, y sin más se los bajó mientras ella se iba hincado.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y su rostro estaba a la altura de la erección de su esposo, lo tomó con la boca sin dudarlo.

Levi soltó un gemido al sentir la tibieza de la boca de Mikasa; bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo en que ella lo llevaba lo más profundo que podía mientras le devolvía la mirada cargada de deseo.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, Levi sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax, pero por mucho que le gustará la sensación de la boca de Mikasa, lo que él deseaba era enterrarse en ella.

Así que sin mediar palabra, la tomó de los hombros indicándole que se levantara. Ella a regañadientes lo hizo. Estaba a punto de quejarse cuando sin preverlo, Levi la volteó y la arrojó hacia la cama bruscamente.

Levi se llevó la grata sorpresa de que debajo de ese atuendo, Mikasa no llevaba bragas. Miró como cerca de la espalda baja, los cordones negros que sostenían el atuendo se juntaban siendo adornados por un moño del mismo color. Lo tomó con sus dedos, se subió a la cama, colocando sus pies a ambos lados del cuerpo de Mikasa, acercó su boca al oído de ella y pronunció:

―De todo lo que preparaste, este ha sido mi regalo favorito… Quisiera quitarte por completo esta cosa, pero lo quiero disfrutar con el moño puesto―. La voz ronca que emanó de él la hizo gemir, y sentir como su excitación comenzaba a empapar la tela de su vestimenta.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta, Levi le levantó la parte baja del cuerpo, dejándola un poco inclinada, y sin mediar palabra entró en ella.

Ambos gimieron, habían extrañado esa sensación de estar conectados de una manera tan íntima y carnal. En otro momento llevarían ese acto tranquilamente, de manera romántica y sin prisas, pero en esta ocasión necesitaban más, necesitaban saciar el deseo quemante que sentían.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y gritos de placer; Mikasa agarraba con fuerza la sábanas mientras enterraba el rostro en la almohada, había (tristemente) olvidado lo bueno que su marido era en la cama, y se preguntó cómo era que había sobrevivido varios meses sin eso.

Levi tomó una de las manos de Mikasa y la dirigió entre sus piernas, llegando a su punto dulce, comenzó a mover la mano de ella en círculos en esa zona, y en respuesta las paredes interiores de ella se contrajeron sacándole un gemido a él.

Mikasa no necesito más indicación por parte de Levi para seguir tocándose mientras él entraba y salía de ella. Podía sentir que con esta nueva estimulación estaba más cerca de su punto culmen, quería resistir más, sin embargo, Levi se cambió el ángulo de la penetración tocando un punto interno que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba en aprobación.

Entusiasmado por esta reacción, Levi repitió el movimiento obteniendo el mismo resultado, sin dudarlo lo siguió haciendo sin dar tiempo a Mikasa para prepararse entre cada embiste, llevándola rápidamente a la cúspide.

Mikasa sintió como en su vientre el nudo que se había estado formando desde un inicio se desataba, liberando un calor y energía que atravesaron su espina y de ahí a todas sus extremidades. Gritó agudamente mientras sentía como su interior se contraía alrededor de Levi.

Levi no pudo resistir más aquella sensación de presión y sintió como el cosquilleo en su vientre se extendía hasta la punta de su miembro.

Sin más, se enterró lo más profundo que pudo, derramándose en el interior de Mikasa, y dejándo caer parte de su peso encima de ella.

Levi tratando de recuperar el aliento, besó la espalda de Mikasa, tomó su mano enredando sus dedos y con voz cansada dijo:

―Feliz aniversario, Mikasa.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que el tema de ayer se me complicó a pesar de su "simpleza", pero a pesar de que estuve pensando y dándole vueltas al tema, no se me ocurrió nada, así que toda esa energía que me ahorré ayer la ocupé para este oneshot. **

**~Judith**


End file.
